Va'Kel Shon
|rank = Captain |image = Va'Kel Shon2410.jpg |gender = Thaan or Chan (Male) |marital = Widowed |occupation = Starship commanding officer |image2 = Shon on Enterprise bridge.png |caption2 = Captain Shon on the bridge of the Enterprise. }} Va'Kel Shon was a chan Andorian Starfleet officer who served as commanding officer of the and later the in the early 25th century.ST video game: Star Trek Online. Biography Early Starfleet Career By 2409, Shon had been serving in Starfleet for twenty-three years, primarily as a tactical officer. He had been on three deep space exploration missions and fourteen first contact missions, and had also served as a liaison to the Romulans after the Hobus supernova.STO mission: "First Contact Day" Shon's wife and children were listed as missing, presumed dead after the Borg attack on the Vega colony, their home planet, in 2409.STO short story: "Mirror Image" Command of the Belfast Not long after the formation of the Romulan Republic, Shon's was assigned to Battlegroup Phi and responded to an Elachi invasion of New Romulus along with several other Starfleet and Klingon Defense Force vessels.STO missions: "Devil's Choice", "Shadow Play" Soon afterward, Shon took custody of former Praetor Taris after she was apprehended by another Starfleet captain in the Iconia system.STO - "Romulan Mystery" mission: "Taris" Shon represented the Federation during an Anti-Borg Conference on Deep Space 9, and took part in the running firefight that ensued when time-shifted Dominion forces under First Kar'ukan attacked through the Bajoran wormhole.STO - "The 2800" mission: "Second Wave" Shon engaged the Jem'Hadar at Facility 4028 when they arrived to retrieve an imprisoned Founder. He managed to push them back, but the Belfast and most of her crew were lost.STO - "The 2800" mission: "Facility 4028" Command of the Enterprise After the battle, he was offered command of the newly commissioned . He intended to turn down the offer, as he felt that Data should take command of the new starship. After meeting with Data, Shon changed his mind and accepted Starfleet's offer when Data encouraged him to take the command.STO short story: "Unexpected Honor" Shon's command of the Enterprise led the Andorians to feel that they had returned to prominence in the Federation.ST magazine: "Star Trek Magazine #40" In one of his first missions on the Enterprise, Shon led the assault against the Dominion fleet at Deep Space 9. His assistance allowed the fleet to retake the station.STO - "The 2800" mission: "Boldly They Rode" Sometime later, Captain Shon commanded the Enterprise in missions to the Tau Dewa sector block, assisting in efforts to secure it against threats to the recently established Romulan Republic.STO mission: "Tau Dewa Sector Patrol (Daily)" Shon and the Enterprise were later summoned to New Romulus to be on hand for the activation of an Iconian gateway. The gateway activated, but a malfunction or misalignment triggered a seismic event, and Shon, Worf, and a party of Romulan, Federation and Klingon personnel were forced to escape through the gateway. They found themselves inside Storage Facility Z98. While investigating, Shon was captured by the Solanae and experimented on. He was rescued by Worf and one of the captains from the New Romulus alliance delegation. Shon, Worf, and the other survivors then stole a ship, the Obelisk 1, and made their escape through a gateway to the Jouret system where, fighting alongside the flagships of the Federation, Klingon Empire, and Romulan Republic, they engaged and defeated a fleet of Elachi vessels. After the engagement, Captain Shon advocated destroying the gateway, but relented, and was ordered otherwise, because the gate was in Romulan jurisdiction and the presence of Omega particles was detected on the other side.STO - "Solanae Dyson Sphere" mission: "Sphere of Influence" Very late in 2409, Shon and the Enterprise fought as part of a large fleet to prevent the Voth from activating the Solanae Dyson Sphere's jump capability, eventually pursuing the USS Dyson and a Voth Citadel-class dreadnought through another Iconian space gate into the Jenolan Dyson Sphere, where the four ships were able to stymie an Undine fleet's attempt to capture the Dyson sphere. After this, a standoff ensued between the three flagship captains: Captain Koren of the tried to claim the sphere as property of the Klingon Empire, while Shon disputed the claim on grounds of the Federation's prior possession. Commander Tiaru Jarok of the tried to claim the sphere as an ostensibly neutral party, but was shouted down. Rear Admiral Tuvok managed to defuse the standoff and invited all concerned parties to a summit in the sphere to settle the argument diplomatically.STO - "Solanae Dyson Sphere" mission: "A Step Between Stars" At a conference held in 2410 to determine ownership of the Dyson spheres, Ambassador S'taass accused the Federation of hypocrisy in dragging its feet in dealing with the Undine in the past, and then rushing to defend what it saw as its property when directly threatened, Ambassador Jiro Sugihara started to downplay the issue, but Shon interrupted Sugihara and admitted that the Federation had been in the wrong. When the Undine in turn interrupted the entire conference, Shon took the Enterprise to the Sol system to aid in the defense of Earth space and headed for Luna to clear away the attackers there. Shon subsequently led Starfleet reinforcements to Qo'noS to help repel an Undine assault on the Klingon homeworld. When an Undine planet killer appeared through a giant fluidic space rift late in the battle, Shon launched from the Enterprise in the and, with an allied starship escorting him, rammed it into a hull breach opened by a nanite torpedo from the . Voyager was able to beam him off just before impact, and Shon subsequently made an appearance at the victory celebration on Qo'noS.STO - "Solanae Dyson Sphere" mission: "Surface Tension" Alternate Timelines In an alternate timeline where the Klingon Empire conquered the Federation in the 2360s and was in turn conquered by the Dominion, Va'Kel Shon was the skipper of a freighter called the Belfast and employed by the Tholian Assembly. He had a family in this timeline. During a stopover at a Tholian space station in the Azure Nebula in 2409, he encountered the alternate timeline counterpart of a captain from the prime universe, who may have convinced him to distract a Tholian guard so the captain could infiltrate the control center and free the USS Enterprise-C. This timeline was erased when the Enterprise escaped the station and returned to Narendra III in 2344.STO mission: "Temporal Ambassador" In an alternate future where the Tzenkethi went to war with the Alliance in 2410, the Borg seized the opportunity to expand their space in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. They conquered an Alliance weakend by the Tzenkethi. Only the Federation survived, but half of Starfleet was lost. Shon had been killed when the Enterprise was destroyed while attempting to stop the Borg from assimilating Andoria, Tellar and Vulcan.STO mission: "The Last Generation" In the Alternate Universe Shon was one of the resistance fighters from Vulcan, Andoria, Tellar Prime and Mars who helped liberated Earth from the Dominion.STO mission: "What If?" Service Record * 2409-: * -2409: External Links References Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet officers Category:Andorians Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F) personnel Category:Starfleet captains